msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 19th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from October 19th 623 K.C. Record Verus Baelheit: I hereby call this Senate Meeting of the Kirin Tor to order. To begin with tonight's announcements, many of you recall the departure of Vice-Chancellor Meriahm Lausten. The Inner Council has finally reached a consensus regarding the next recognized Vice-Chancellor. Mister Dawnstrider, Will you please address the Senate. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Archmage Baelheit. Late last night, the Inner Council convened and it was decided that I will be the next Vice-Chancellor. I am honored that my fellow colleagues deemed me worthy of filling that position, and I will work tirelessly for the betterment of the Senate. Thank you. Arranax DeVin: Thank the Gods ... Verus Baelheit: Thank you very much, Vice-Chancellor. We look forward to your service. Next, we shall take account of the past week's events. This recent week, we finally managed to bring an end to the influence of the treacherous Eye member, Bowald Allister. His Influence over the Chancellor has been severed, yet Chancellor Halliwell remains in Custody. The conflicts with the Forsaken and allied Horde forces across several theatres including Caer Darrow was participated in by our Mages. Success was, I’m pleased to say, ours. Mister DeVin. Would you please give us your account of Monday's affair? Arranax DeVin: Well, let’s see ... we strolled out into the blighted lands ... didn't exactly go perfectly because the woman commanding us started shouting commands at the scouts sneaking in to hunt rotters for reasons that utterly escape me. However, thank the Gods, she proved to be a great deal less inept after that little debacle. After that? Well. There were a good many wounded. I don't think I need to list them all out. Still. We accounted properly of ourselves, destroyed the walking corpses we faced off against, and in the end made it back without any deaths. We also demonstrated to our allies that we are capable of backing up our offers of support with both skill, and numbers. All in all? I would rate it a mixed success. Also, the woman Vincent's sticking it to blew up a bat rider, and ruined my robes. Any questions? Faralee Zard: Did it cost very much to get the stains out? Altheira Do'Ash: He fails to mention the fact he has a dozen robes just like that, so he is never without one. Arranax DeVin: I know! My servant was very, very troubled ... and the intestines? I had this piece about as long as a child's arm draped over my brow. Mackenzie Kale: It was fun blowing it up. Arranax DeVin: Seriously, anything beyond this that anyone wishes to know of what happened that evening? Verus Baelheit: Very well. Thank you for your recount, Mister DeVin. Miss Faralee? Faralee Zard: Yes? Verus Baelheit: If you please, Would you give us your recount of Mister Allister's ousting and apprehension? Faralee Zard: ... Are you sure you want me to tell it? Gehlnarine Liridian: '''He did ask you to, didn't he? '''Verus Baelheit: If desire to abstain, you may do so. Faralee Zard: Oh no. I have no issues with this. Verus Baelheit: Very well. Please address the Senate. Faralee Zard: SO THERE WE WERE! Legion after Legion of demons being thrown at us! Vorien with his elemental! Kenzie blowing things up! Vincent shooting his gun! Mackenzie Kale: Oh for the love of... Faralee Zard: We cleared waves! We fought with courage and such vigor that we drove them back! They soon cowered behind the gates! Callic Smoldereye: Shhh, the best part is coming up! Verus Baelheit: Keep to the facts, Miss Faralee. Thank you. Faralee Zard: And then! I threw Fraz into them and killed one! Like a cannon ball! I did it twice, actually. Lots of yelling. And then...! Some... guy came out and beheaded the villain in a rather anti-climatic ending. Trevor, I think? So, he was beheaded. We won and... It was more confusing than anything. Did I miss anything. Verus Baelheit: '''Your account was accurate, Miss Faralee. Thank you, you're dismissed. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: I appear to have missed much. How is it that Bowald was revealed to be a betrayer? Faralee Zard: Oh, when he announced himself... EMPORER OF DALARAN! After mind controlling Halliwell. Verus Baelheit: '''His revelation was sufficed to say, Prevalent. Thank your or your recount, Miss Faralee. '''Faralee Zard: '''Hey, I called it -weeks- ago. '''Verus Baelheit: You are dismissed. For the next coming week. We shall be, regretfully, settling the disturbing affair of Chancellor Halliwell's trial. Elarian Sunsilver: If he was mind-controlled, doesn't that make him innocent? Altheira Do'Ash: I believe that is what is to be determined... Arranax DeVin: Indeed. We shall see. Verus Baelheit: Rare is it that we must stand in judgment of our own, But Damon Halliwell still retains his seat as Chancellor, and shall be addressed as such at his trial. Now, moving on to other things. We have present here, two representatives from the Vestige of the Phoenix. Lord Riverwind, Lady Sunwhisper, I beckon you address this Council. Rennali Sunwhisper: Thank you for allowing us to speak before you. As some may know and others not, I am the Grand Duchess of Quel'Athillien; a duchy that lays near the border of the High Home. As such, I have made it a life's goal to see that our Sin'dorei brethren be returned to their original sovereignty before the plague of the Horde had befallen them. I understand that many here would disagree with such a stance... It is my belief that Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei can co-exist and Thalassian elves can return once more to their home. In recent events, I understand that the Sunreavers took it upon themselves to diminish much hope for the continued neutrality of Dalaran. However, I do not stand before you in hopes that you would forgive their trespasses. Rather, I am here to seek the dismissal of charges levied against innocent civilians who simply refused to leave the only home they knew. Arranax DeVin: I propose we return any prisoners taken in return for being handed the guilty parties for trial, and execution. That strikes me as fair. Verus Baelheit: Quiet, Mister DeVin. Lady Sunwhisper, Please continue. Rennali Sunwhisper: It is my earnest belief - in the heart of hearts - that these civilians can be returned to work and they can be once more useful to the production of the Alliance. Many of them are blacksmiths, bakers. The civilians that can be returned to work; I ask that they be given into my care and rehabilitated to join the Alliance as some Sin'dorei have been recently in talks with myself on doing such a movement. The ones who are convicted of war crimes and atrocities of murder and the like will remain here in your custody as they ought. Justice should be served regardless of who it is. I simply ask that those who were not Sunreavers in the military sense be given a chance to at least redeem themselves by working their debt. Yes, my Lady? Altheira Do'Ash: If I may attempt to sum up your request... You want us to go against the orders of the leading member of the Kirin Tor, go against her wishes and free all those who worked against this city, and furthermore, attempt to condition them to abandon their current homes and friends to join us? That not only strikes me as impractical, but unethical; you are asking us to tell them that 'You can be free, if you become part of the Alliance'. You are forcing them to abandon their culture in lieu of ours and for what, precisely? Lutharias Riverwind: I was unaware that Lady Proudmoore's authority extended above that of the Council of Six, Senator. Altheira Do'Ash: Lady Proudmoore LEADS the Council of Six. And we are subservient to them. Rennali Sunwhisper: That isn't what I said at all, my Lady. Rather, if you would allow me to clarify it for you I will oblige: I stated implicitly that those who were not military-affiliated: Bakers, blacksmiths, alchemists and nurses be returned to work their debt. Those who are not one of the aforementioned should be kept where they are and dealt with accordingly. Lutharias Riverwind: '''A Council of Bishops for Mages then. '''Arranax DeVin: Eh. Maybe if they hand over the dolts who armed Hellscream in the first place, helped destroy Theramore, and betrayed our nation, we as a people would feel more generous. Rennali Sunwhisper: '''I am well-aware who runs Dalaran as a city. I am asking that this council consider the idea because as a future, it would be economically and spiritually beneficial to allow those who can work to do so but work for the right people. '''Altheira Do'Ash: You said that they work for the Alliance. They are not Alliance citizens. They are Horde citizens. They are prisoners of war, and having them work for us is tantamount to slavery. I will not stand for Dalaran to go down that route. Rennali Sunwhisper: Sir, I cannot continue to answer questions if they are being thrown at me in such a way, sir. Vorien Dawnstrider: I would like to remind everyone that you must wait to be called upon before speaking. Verus Baelheit: To Order! To Order! Rennali Sunwhisper: '''I am not saying anything about slavery. Working their debt to the Alliance by doing what they were doing before but rather for the Alliance would in fact allow them to see that we are not willing to lock up anyone for just any reason. Indentured servitude and slavery are two completely different things. Indentured servitude would allow them to be productive members of society rather than simply rotting in the Violet Hold and being fed and bedded at your expense. '''Altheirâ Do'Ash: '''So you would take a orc and have him do physical labor for his war crimes? How well did that work for Lorderon? '''Rennali Sunwhisper: I said Sin'dorei, not orcs. Lutharias Riverwind: The only alternative to that if you will not stand for servitude is to either allow them to remain they, leeching off you for their existence, or to execute them all. Verus Baelheit: Be at peace... I realize that many of our Colleague's questions may concern much the same issue. Lutharias Riverwind: '''Take you pick, Senator. I choose the least of the evils. '''Vincent Kale: I feel that the Senate needs to bring this before the Council of Six no? Altheira Do'Ash: '''It is the same principle. You are taking enemy civilians and forcing them into labor. '''Rennali Sunwhisper: The reason we brought it here before this senate was to hopefully gain traction to the idea before presenting it to any higher resource. Lutharias Riverwind: It is a choice. They can either labor or be forced to rot. Tammini Silverspark: Already being forced into imprisonment. See no substantive difference allowing prison but not work. Verus Baelheit: Lady Sunwhisper. Rennali Sunwhisper: Yes, sir. Verus Baelheit: This Magus Senate does not carry the authority to hold such a judgment over so massive an issue ourselves. Only the Council of Six or its Leader makes such a decision. Rennali Sunwhisper: Then why, sir, did you bid me to speak before this council at all? We came at your behest to bring it up in the first place. Verus Baelheit: Patience, Lady Sunwhisper. We shall put it to a vote to present this proposal of yours to the Council. Rennali Sunwhisper: I understand this, sir. I was hoping for a more... polite response, but, I realize that such a decision is not solely yours to make. Verus Baelheit: Hold your Peace until your name is called upon to cast your vote. The issue at hand is to allow the release of Sin'dorei prisoners of no significant charge beyond capture, into the custody of Lady Sunwhisper. The choice shall be offered to prisoners willing to do so only, and will not be forced. Mister Sunsilver. What say you? Elarian Sunsilver: I say 'yay'. While I understand we can't make this decision without the Six's approval, know that you at least have my support as an Archmage. Verus Baelheit: '''Mister DeVin. Yea or Nay. '''Arranax DeVin: Is there an 'aye' for asking the Council to either execute them, or sell them in Tanaris? Since if not? Nay. Let them rot. Verus Baelheit: Mister Liridian? Gehlnarine Liridian: I agree with Lord DeVin. They should be left to rot or executed. I vote Nay. Verus Baelheit: Mister Kale. Cast your vote. Vincent Kale: Aye. Verus Baelheit: '''Mrs Kale. Your Vote? '''Mackenzie Kale: Yae. Verus Baelheit: Miss Silverspark. Yea or nay? Tammini Silverspark: Oh! Is time for personal vote. In which case, yea. Ought to release. Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Naetholos. Do you vote Yea or nay? '''Naetholos Moonwraith: Though I have my doubts, I say yay. Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Smoldereye. How do you vote? '''Callic Smoldereye: '''Nay. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Valker. Cast your vote. '''Rywinn Valker: I, uh… C-can you pass me...? Verus Baelheit: Very well. Abstention. Miss Faralee. How do you vote? Faralee Zard: Uh, aye. Verus Baelheit: Miss Do'ash. yay or nay? Altheira Do'Ash: '''Nay. The parallels with the orcish labor camps are clear even to one who was not present. '''Verus Baelheit: Mister Sasmussen. Do you vote yea or nay? Franz J. Sasmussen: '''I, of all here, know that innocent folk being locked up is a bad thing. I vote yea. '''Lutharias Riverwind: I was there. The only mistake was that we did not show them a better way of life, which we can hopefully do soon. Vorien Dawnstrider: They are all fortunate that they were not just executed on the spot, nay. Verus Baelheit: And the Arbiter abstains. The vote stands at Seven Ayes, Four nays, and two abstentions.Very well. Lady Sunwhisper. You have the Vote. The Senate has reached a consensus. Rennali Sunwhisper: Then may this be for the betterment of the future. Verus Baelheit: Our personal effort will be placed behind presenting this proposal to the Council of Six. Lutharias Riverwind: You have the thanks of the Vestige, Senators. Verus Baelheit: Of course. We welcome your presence, and invite you to stay for the rest of the proceedings. Lutharias Riverwind: We thank you for your time. Verus Baelheit: I will now open the Senate floor to any open matters waiting to be raised. To speak, present your staff forward. Mister Smoldereye. Callic Smoldereye: '''Thank you for allowing me to talk. '''Verus Baelheit: Of course. Speak your piece. Callic Smoldereye: While I respect what the vote has come down to in regards to the release of Sunreaver prisoners, I do not trust Lady Sunwhisper. Tammini Silverspark: Erm, point of order, can return to issue that has been closed? Verus Baelheit: Noted, Mister Smoldereye. I observe that Lady Sunwhisper is still present. Callic Smoldereye: '''I am well aware she is present, and I stand by it. '''Arranax DeVin: I agree. If she opens a whore house with all those prisoners? I doubt she'll share the profit. ' Verus Baelheit: '''The Council of Six and Lady Proudmoore still hold the issue of release in any degree in their hands. '''Mackenzie Kale:' Gentlemen. Gehlnarine Liridian: Be reminded that what you say at this moment Is going on record. Altheira Do'Ash: '''Can we move on to real issues? '''Verus Baelheit: '''Their judgment will be the deciding factor. Not ours. Take comfort in that if you wish. You are dismissed, Mister Smoldereye. '''Arranax DeVin: I'd really like him to finish. Verus Baelheit: Miss Faralee, Please address this council. Faralee Zard: I just have a quick question to what's going to happen to Mr. Halliwell, now? Verus Baelheit: Chancellor Halliwell is currently under House Arrest. He is being kept under Guard here in the Citadel. He will be escorted to his trial tomorrow. Faralee Zard: '''All right. '''Verus Baelheit: Miss Silverspark, please address this Council. Tammini Silverspark: Erm, would like to bring issue different from prior matters of justice, politics, security to table. Namely, mana-retention theory as applied in Twisting Nether! Erm, is to say, will be conducting tests on Netherstorm manaforges in near future: exploration into drawing mana from environment. Several practical applications. However, point for council: if interested in providing assistance, should speak to me. Verus Baelheit: '''Are... you announcing your intention to lead a foray into Netherstorm to Study the Mana absorption rates and ratios of the Manafirges still present in that region? '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Erm. Yes. '''Verus Baelheit: I see. Splendid. Very well. Our final affair for tonight is Promotions. Mister Smoldereye. For your loyalty and progress in the Kirin Tor, you are hereby granted promotion to Senator of this Magus Senate. Congratulations. Callic Smoldereye: OH YES YES YE-- I mean.. I will wear this title this pride! Verus Baelheit: You are dismissed, Mister Smoldereye. Miss Silverspark. Please step forward.Your Dedication and progress have been noted by the Council, Miss Silverspark. We hereby see fit to grant you promotion to the rank of Senator, and encourage you to continue growing as a Mage. Tammini Silverspark: Honored by appraisal. Will endeavor to serve body with good judgment and all available abilities. Miss Zard, Will you please step forward?...Miss Faralee, Rather. Faralee: '''Oh. Why do people call me Zard? Seriousily. No one's ever asked for a last name. Anyway! What's up? '''Verus Baelheit: Miss Faralee, in recognition of your service to the Kirin Tor, The Inner Council hereby grants you the rank of Vanguard, with all the responsibilities and privileges it carries with it. Faralee: I would be more excited, but I have no idea what that is or how on Azeroth I got it. Is this because I threw Franz? Verus Baelheit: '''You are promoted for your service, Miss Faralee. Thank you. You are dismissed. Mrs. Kale. Please step forward. Your progress as a Mage and dedication to this Senate and it's members have earned you promotion to the rank of Vanguard. '''Mackenzie Kale: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: That concludes these proceedings. All: To Protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes